


Which bus

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: A dreaded phone call turns out to be... not as bad as expected.
Kudos: 18





	Which bus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Маршрутка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019962) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon). 



> Sort of AU: 1) the brothers fell about 5 years ago instead of 5000; 2) Asmo was Solomon's guardian angel back then, before the fall.  
> The original work was written for Fandom Kombat 2020, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works, even cooking~

“Asmo, have you phoned your human yet?”

Oh no. The first thing in the morning just had to be Lucifer's nagging.

Behind the first-born's back, Satan did an actually very accurate impression of him: a stiff face, a pursed lip and brow furrowed in such a way that could mean both “you've made me mad, now beware my ire” and “you're giving me a headache, now start feeling guilty immediately”.

“Totally gonna call him today!” Asmo replied with his most radiant smile.

Lucifer nodded, seemingly satisfied, while Satan just rolled his eyes, laughed silently and disappeared a split second before the first-born turned around to look behind his back.

Actually, Asmo knew he really should have called Solomon; a week ago, that is. But something just kept getting in the way, so he kept putting it off: first until afternoon, then until after dinner, then until next morning, then... well, so that's how it came to be. Not like he did it on purpose, see!

Asmo realized he wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore and offered his leftovers to Beel, receiving an indistinct but clearly grateful mumble in response. Good to know there is always someone whose appetite cannot be ruined even by Lucifer's sour face.

Okay, to be honest, he really didn't want to make that call.

Because who would ever want to call their human ward to tell him you are not his guardian angel anymore? And not even an angel, but a demon. Come to think of it, how exactly does the Celestial Realm bureaucracy handle incidents like this? Do they assign Solomon a new guardian angel now? Have they already done so? Or maybe he's going to live his life without a guardian somehow? Oh, but why Solomon of all people had to get such a failure for his guardian angel? Asmo was supposed to guide him, admonish and mentor him in piety, virtues and all those things, and be a role model and so on, but... but he has failed so miserably. And not at something specific, but at being an angel in general.

He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. No, Solomon didn't deserve this. Well, of course, nobody deserved this, not one person, but especially not Solomon. Of course Asmo knew that as a guardian and his ward they shared a special bond (was it severed now? was it still in place? how could he know?!) which probably affected their relationship; probably this was the very reason guardian angels were strictly prohibited from contacting their human wards, but everyone knows that if you really want...

And Asmo really wanted to, because, oh well, because he immediately saw how amazing Solomon was, how extraordinary — even for a human! — and he was a wizard, so he'd probably find out sooner or later anyway, and what harm could there be in telling him? Oh, well, actually, there was — but no, not because of this tiny little transgression, of course not, it couldn't be the reason behind his Fall...

“I don't want you to think I may be in agreement with Lucifer on any matter,” Satan suddenly appeared in his path, seemingly out of nowhere.

Asmo flashed his most charming, most disarming and cutesy smile, but Satan squeezed his eyes shut just in time to avoid looking at it. Oh, what a pain in the rear.

“... so I'm only saying this for your sake, because I care.”

Ugh. Pity that Satan would never believe if told how much he resembles Lucifer right now.

“... meaning the more you put it off, the more difficult the task becomes,” Satan's overly long train of thought was clearly driven by some psychological book he must have recently read.

“Yeah, thanks, Satan,” Asmo managed to get a word in. “I'm gonna call him, really, I just need to... to gather my textbooks first!”

And hurried into his room to avoid another lecture about how and when he should have pack his school supplies. Actually, his schoolbag was already packed; that's what he did in the evening, instead of...

Right.

Instead of that dreaded call.

Okay. Fine. Time to finally do it.

Asmo dialed Solomon's number, lingered a bit before pressing the call button and...

... and nothing. Just beeps.

Asmo's blood ran cold. It's over. Everything is over now. He must know already. Maybe he's been told by Celestial officials or... No, wait, they probably don't contact humans, it must be prohibited, too. But being a wizard, surely Solomon must have known or felt somehow...

His eyes suddenly felt hot and wet. No way he'd be able to go to RAD like this, but it didn't matter anymore. Asmo just sat there, still pressing the useless smartphone to his ear, listening to endless beeps. He has failed his human. Failed so miserably. 

“The number is not available now, please try to call again later or leave a message,” a robotic voice said. Asmo pressed the “end call” button and stared into the screen mindlessly, trying to blink away the tears. It's over. Nothing left between them. No bond. No contact. Nothing.

He didn't even realize when the phone he was still holding started buzzing.

“Asmo, timezones! It's 3 AM here,” Solomon's voice was so familiar, so endearingly sleepy, a bit annoyed but... but a bit happy, too. Asmo instantly wanted to tell him how much he missed him, so much that all that earthly timezones stuff totally escaped his mind as he just wanted to talk to his human so badly... Then, it hit him that he actually called to give Solomon the bad news. But... just how to bring it up?..

“Asmo,” Solomon was clearly perplexed at his uncharacteristic lack of words. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Asmo wanted to say, but this would be a lie. “Sorry,” but this would not be enough. “You know, we kinda fell from the Celestial Realm to the Devildom and became demons, so apparently you have no guardian angel anymore,” would probably sound about right, but it was way too long to pronounce right now, while choking on tears and sobs.

For several agonizingly long minutes, Solomon listened to his incoherent and confused explanations without making a sound. With every word, with every helpless excuse Asmo could feel the disdain for him on the other end of the phone growing, probably — no, centainly — of course Solomon did not deserve such a pathetic creature for a guardian — um, former guardian — and surely he's not even listening anymore, he has probably fallen back asleep without ending the call — who in the three realms would willingly talk to such a failure...

“I see,” Solomon said in a very even, very calm and very awake tone of voice when Asmo finally ran out of breath — and words. “So, you fell to the Devildom and immediately got enrolled to a school, huh? How very typical of Lucifer. You better skip classes today, I'll call and tell him you are not feeling quite well. So, which bus do I take to get there?”


End file.
